Chieko Akimichi
Main Character | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = | team = Ino–Shika–Chō | previous team = | partner = Junshi Nara Kiyoshi Yamanaka | previous partner = | family = (Great-Grandfather) (Grandfather) (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Father) (Mother) Chosuchi Akimichi (Elder Brother) Makao Akimichi (Youngest Brother) Akagi (Lover) | rank = | classification = Chakra Mutant Human Hybrid | reg = 23421 | academy = 10 | chunin = 15 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Powerful, originating from hate and desire, the chakra of the is corrupted symbolically and physically. The chakra of the surfaces one’s own internal corruption, utilizing that corruption to inevitably manipulate the recipient. Those who are exposed to this chakra, can mutate heavily due to the corrupted nature of this energy, however the chakra can sometimes sit and reside in one’s own body. To the thousands of Shinobi exposed to the wrath of the Ten Tails and even the Nine Tails, many were affected by the chakra more so than the incredible boost that it provided. Some experienced mutations almost immediately, while some experienced none at all. However, some of the chakra would leak into one’s chakra system, thus not affecting them directly, but rather distorting their children, mutating their kids. As the child of two participants of the , is a Chakra Mutant. Because her mutation does more harm than good, Chieko is seen as handicapped, thus is quite pampered by her fellow clansmen. As such, while the child of and and the sisters of Chosuchi Akimichi and Makao Akimichi, Chieko is not looked upon as a leader of her clan. Constantly pampered, guarded and protected, as an infant Chieko grew a desire to naturally protect herself resulting in the formation of a powerful fighting spirit granting her an enormous supply of confidence. As a result, Chieko always is naturally motivated and determined to set goals for herself and put in the amount of effort needed to reach them. Among the villagers of Konohagakure, Chieko has been given the epithets of the Eternal Pit (永遠ピット, Eien Pitto) and Princess Akimichi (姫秋道, Hime Akimichi), because of her extraordinary appetite in conjunction with her beauty and royal heritage. Chieko, being an Akimichi, is apart of the Ino-Shika-Cho group alongside her teammates Junshi Nara and Kiyoshi Yamanaka. While at first, the group's chemistry was a bit off and undeveloped, their relationship has strengthened over time, to the point where they feel absolutely connected with one another. Due to this relationship that these three shinobi hold with one another, especially Junshi and Kiyoshi, their team chemistry is amazing and they are able to develop schemes and plans without even communicating. According to several high ranking officers of the Leaf, this Ino-Shika-Cho squad possesses the potential to be the best combined squad in the history of the Leaf. Appearance According to everyone, Chieko bears no resemblance to her father or her mother, inheriting neither their brown hair or shape of their face or body. Chieko is often compared to Tsunade, as many say that they both look exactly alike. To those who do not know Chieko, they often mistake her as a relative or sister of the extraordinary Sannin. Chieko is often described as a fairy tall woman with blue eyes. A physical mutation that she inherited from the influence of Kurama's chakra is her hair took on the color of Kurama's fur. Her hair extends a few inches below her shoulders and onto the middle portion of her back, as she finds that to be a comfortable length for her own hair. It is also noted that Chieko possesses a small beauty mark which is located under the right side of her mouth. Normally, Chieko typically holds a very happy and excited look upon her visage. Because of this expression, many instantly judge her as a very happy and social person, which normally explains her disposition on most occasions. Another affect of her mutation, which results in extremely large levels of yang energy flowing throughout her body, Chieko's body preforms at optimal superhuman conditions. While thirty years old, Chieko is a rather developed young lady with a youthful appearance, another side effect of her mutation, thus many often mistake her for a woman in her early twenties, causing her to attract suitors of that age despite being in her early thirties. Chieko's most distinctive and regularly mentioned features is her curvaceous features, more notably her very large bosom and big bottom. Although she appears older than her age, Chieko's skin is absolutely flawless, with most people describing her skin as smoother than a piece of paper. Another phenomenon that many ponder on is Chieko's weight, as she eats more than five men though she gains very little weight in response. The reasoning for this is because of her mutation which converts in access calories into chakra, thus she gains no more fat or mass than her body requires to preform in the most efficient manner. As a woman of creativity, Chieko has always designed her own clothing, for she always complained that the normal attire for a shinobi was too plain and simple for her liking. On most occasions, one will spot Chieko in a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath of it. Accompanying these clothes is a white belt along her hips which is tied tightly enough to keep her kimono from opening during a battle, while also being capable of holding her blade in place within its sheath. Following this, Chieko wears flat, light brown sandals. To put the finishing touches on her outfit, Chieko wears a thin, golden necklace tucked between her breast. The necklace holds significant value to Chieko, as it was bestowed onto her by her grandmother after officially becoming a genin. The last accessory is a thin, pink scarf sitting upon her shoulders. Chieko_1.jpg Chieko_Akimichi.png Chieko_2.jpg Chieko_3.jpg Chieko_6.jpg Chieko_5.jpg Personality Dominating, overwhelming, independent, Chieko is a queen among women. Intensely independent and self-determined, Chieko breaks all gender norms in society. A mutation that resulted in little interaction with others due to potentially harming them, Chieko grew up extremely introverted, in which she never gained the social skills needed to form relationships quite easily. Because of this, Chieko developed the necessity to function entirely on her own, self-independence, instead of being a defining trait, became a defining instinct of hers. Targeted, loathed, hated by those of her own blood who feared her abilities, the way of the shinobi was discovered by her, something she seemingly stumbled onto naturally. Similar to another shinobi like herself, , she was a social outcast unwillingly originally. However, unlike Naruto she did not seek reconciliation, nor did she express the desire to be acknowledged by those who held a natural distaste towards her. Instead, she focused on her skills, learning to control her powers to avoid hurting those whom she did care for, her brothers being the most prominent examples. As an independent kunoichi, Chieko rarely ever ask for help of any sort, but she is not afraid of asking others for information to better herself. Determined, assertive is a second nature to her, believing that to improve herself and advancing beyond her limitations, she must not be hesitant in acquiring the necessary tools to do so. In regards to Chieko, she follows the motivation that your own life is your own responsibility. Whether or not one appreciates it, is up to them. Her motto is simply that life is for the takers and participators, those who take calculated risk and participate in activities that guarantee success are the ones who will succeed. For this, she is very decisive, for no other word exist within her own vocabulary. Because of this mentality and her upcoming, Chieko does not have dreams, rarely wishing for anything, instead using her own abilities to achieve what she wants. In terms of other genders, for women who are often overly independent, often seek to be superior to men, to enslave them and often perceive them as below them, creatures that are untamed. However, Chieko, despite being overly independent does not view the opposing gender as such. Seeing everyone as an equal individual, Chieko simply wishes to be equal to the opposing gender, perceiving men as just regular people, nothing more and nothing less. In her opinion, men are not threatened by a successful kunoichi, but rather would welcome one who has the ability to stand alongside them, capable of working on conjunction and supporting them rather than being a burden to them. However, because she holds such high standards for herself, Chieko does the same for the men she choose to date, requiring them to be emotionally, financially stable and their abilities to rival or surpass her own. Someone who is insecure, lacking in power, dependent or in possession of a weak motto are perceived as weak by Chieko, thus are not capable of marrying her. Nindō Relationships Chosuchi Akimichi Makao Akimichi Junshi Nara Kiyoshi Yamanaka Background Trapped Princess Emergence Curse to a Gift Present Date Abilities Chakra Prowess Immensely powerful Chakra Incredible Chakra Reserves Outstanding Chakra Control Physical Attributes Unprecedented Bukijutsu Supernatural Physicality Regenerative Capabilities Tailed Beast Ninjutsu Tailed Body Flicker Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Butterfly Bombing 'Stats' Equipment Quotes Trivia http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:98400 Category:Approved Applications Category:Canon Fanon